Soldiers Heart
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: Jack and Elsa are childhood friends that went off to war, and are returning home injured and with PTSD. How will they take to being in society and how long will it take for them to recover? Can they do it alone or will they realize they need each other before it's too late. Pairing Jelsa with slight Kristianna and only sisterly Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's, wow two chapters in one day I love Spring Break. I'm getting mad at some people because this may be my last spring break until college, stupid assholes. Anyway I've read some ROTG and Frozen crossovers and just some Frozen fanfics where one of the went off to war with one personality and came back with a whole different personality or they came home injured. So in this Anna, Elsa, Jack, and Kristoff had gone to school together and when they graduated war came and Elsa and Jack wanted to do something and enlisted, Jack as an infantryman and Elsa as a pilot. They are gone for a few years and come back at the end of the war and meet with their friends once again, but both of them also notice the changes in everyone's personalities as well as their own. So on with the story.**

* * *

_Solders Heart:Proleague_

_September 11th, 2001_

_The day the nation fell into panic, the day we were attacked on our home turf. That was also the day the war started, people thought that they could make a fool out of the greatest nation on earth, that we wouldn't fight back but we did. That day also devestated me and my friends, a lot of us were talking on how long this fight would last. Me and a few of my friends actually ended up enlisting most of us into the Marines, the first ones on scene. I had a lot to live up to, my father North was the best infantryman in his company, and I just happened to be placed in it. I had heard Elsa went in to, she probably has a lot more to live up to since her dad was the best pilot in the First Airborne Division, the Winter Solder. I was so syched when I was issued my stuff, I especially loved getting my dogtags. I loved seeing my name engraved on something I could truly be proud of. Frost, Jackson Overldand, just seeing it made my heart jump. I wonder all the time how Elsa is doing and how Kristoff and Anna's relationship is going. I'll probably find out around Christmas._

* * *

**_Winters, Elizabeth Anderson. Just seeing it makes my stomach churn with regret, I never wanted this, I don't even know why I did it. I left Anna and all my friends just because of my family history, just because I wanted my dead parents to be proud of me for once. When the president declared war I knew what I had to do but I never thought I'd be in the same division my father was in, hell I never thought I'd be in the same position that he was in. All I hear from the others is "Where are we going next Lieutenant?" and "Yes Lieutenant Winters," or "Yes m'am" or "No m'am" It's ridiculous. I just want it to go away, I wanna see Anna again and laugh with her. More importantly I want to see Jack. I hope Christmas comes fast enough._**

* * *

_December 25th, 2001 Three way communication over Skype between Arendelle, New York, USS Ronald Regan, and Bagdhad, Iraq._

Three friends were talking over Skype about their past months away from each other. Anna Winters and her boyfriend Kristoff Bjorgman were talking with their good friend Jack Frost who was overseas in Bagdhad, Iraq due to the war. They were joking around and laughing when Anna asked, "Have you heard anything from Elsa Jack?"

"No, I might have had her do air support for me or air strikes, but I haven't talked to her at all," he replied. Anna looked down sad, it was Christmas Eve and she hadn't heard from her older sister in over 4 months and was getting worried about her.

"Hey speaking of Elsa, look at this," Kristoff said taking the mouse. He clicked on the incoming call icon and another screen popped up.

"I hope I'm not late," the person said.

"Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Jack?" she replied. Anna looked like she was going to cry.

"Elizabeth Anderson Winders what the hell were you thinking!" she yelled at her older sister."You've been gone for 4 months and haven't even wrote once, **4 MONTHS**!" she yelled. Everyone looked at the redhead surprised, especially her sister.

"I'm sorry Anna, but my division has been working non stop, from air cover to air strikes," Elsa answered."But I got a present for you that's coming in the mail, one for both you and Kristoff," she said. Just then there was a knock on Anna's apartment door and Kristoff went to answer it.

"Hey Anna!" he yelled from the door.

"What?" she answered.

"Ask Elsa if she knew it would be here on Christmas Eve," he said. Anna looked at her sister who giggled.

"Go and see what he's talking about and come and show me and Jack," she said. Anna left to go to Kristoff and both Jack and Elsa heard a squeal of delight off screen.

"Oh Elsa, they're adorable!" she yelled. Anna and Kristoff came back into view each holding an object under their arm.

"You got them a dog and cat Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Yup, the cats name is Olaf and the shepards name is Sven," she answered.

"How'd you even manage to get them?" Kristoff said looking the puppy over.

"I have a friend in my squad who's parents run the animal shelter in Albany and they said they needed to get rid of them so I got the right amount of money, wired it over, put yours and Anna's names on the adoption papers and sent them from Albany to Arendelle," she explained.

"Oh that was so sweet," Anna said. Jack smiled at the young woman's reaction to her christmas surprise.

"So am I forgiven for not calling you?" Elsa asked her little sister.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. They all laughed and reminised about their childhood.

"Hey I bet Elsa still remembers rising to the top of the drama department freshman year," Jack said.

"Oh she has to," Anna said.

"Uh, I don't know about you guys but I don't remember half of high school," she said. They all laughed.

"Really Elsa you don't remember the musical," Kristoff stated. Elsa shook her head no and laughed a little.

"Well I'm sure I can get something up here," Jack said hitting a pattern of keys on his laptop. Everyone but Elsa laughed as a Youtube video titled **_Arendelle Freshman Defies_ Gravity.**

"Crap, how did I forget this," she groaned.

"Yep," Jack said. He played the video and music started.

GLINDA  
(spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
Once, instead of flying off the handle!  
I hope you're happy!  
(sung) I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!

ELPHABA  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition

BOTH  
So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now

GLINDA  
(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
(sung) You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted:

ELPHABA  
(spoken) I know:  
(sung) But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore:

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

GLINDA  
Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur:

ELPHABA  
I'm through accepting limits  
''cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  
(spoken) Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could  
Do: together.

(sung) Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Glinda -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em

GLINDA  
If we work in tandem:

BOTH  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity

ELPHABA  
They'll never bring us down!  
(spoken) Well? Are you coming?

GLINDA  
I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this

ELPHABA  
(spoken) You too  
(sung) I hope it brings you bliss

BOTH  
I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:

ELPHABA  
So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

GLINDA  
I hope you're happy!

CITIZENS OF OZ  
Look at her, she's wicked!  
Get her!

ELPHABA  
:Bring me down!

CITIZENS OF OZ  
No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her

ELPHABA  
Ahhh!

CITIZENS OF OZ  
Down!

"Now I remember, everyone called me Elphaba from sophmore year on," Elsa said.

"Even I sometimes call you that now," Anna said. They were all happy that night laughing and talking, and for once in 4 months everything felt right, felt like there was no war and Jack and Elsa were home with them. Then everything changed.

* * *

_To my family and friends,_

_I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry I didn't come home when I was able to, sorry that you never got to say goodbye to me and I never got to say goodbye to you. I will always be with you all, no matter what happens I'll always love you. I hope you all remember the fun times that we shared and I hope you will all know that I'd want you to move on and live your lives to the fullest and not mourn over me too much. Finally the only regret I have is not telling my best friend how I really feel about her. Whoever reads this give the enclosed letter to Lieutenant Elizabeth Winters of the First Airborne Division of the United States Air Force._

_Sincerely,_

_Petty Officer First Class Jackson "Jack" Overland Frost._

_Dear Elsa,_

_I'm sorry that I never got to tell you this in person. We've been best friends since Kindergarten and we were so happy to get into Junior High and get on the Varsity Hockey Team in 8th grade. Ever since we won our first match I felt something more than just friendship. That winter you enchanted me with your smile, you put me in a trance every time you laughed. Even though you played the Wicked Witch you were like the Good Witch to me, every time I heard our classmates say "Here comes Elphaba," my heart fluttered. So I just want you to tell you that I love you, Elsa, with all my heart. I sometimes dreamed of what our life would be, what our family would be like. I'm so sorry that I never got the chance to tell you that I love you in person, so if you're reading this than you must know that I was KIA and that I want you to find the right guy Elizabeth. I would have loved to hear your name as Elizabeth Frost. I will always love you forever and always Elsa._

_Love, _

_Jack Frost._

* * *

**_To my friends and family,_**

**_I'm sorry that I never got to tell you all how much you mean to me. I'm sorry that I hardly ever told you all that I love you, that I hardly was seen I just felt that I had so much to live up to and I'm sorry that I hardly socialized with all of you I just wanted to live up to my fathers expectations that I never thought until now to step out of his shadow and live my own life._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Lieutenant First Class Elizabeth "Elsa" Anderson Winters_**

**_To my dearest little sister Anna,_**

**_I wish that I could have seen you one last time, I wished that I had opened my door all the times you knocked. I was so caught up in my own little world that I only thought of myself and not of my own family, I just wanted to make dad proud of me that I was blinded. I wanted you to be proud to call me your sister and not be ashamed of who I am, I wanted everyone to know how brave I was. I guess that I just wanted to protect you instead of you always having to protect me, I wanted to stand up for you not the other way around. I'm so sorry that I left you, just like mom and dad. I love you so much little sister you always were the spark of the family. I love you little spark no matter what happens to me though, live your life and never look back._**

**_Forever your sister,_**

**_Elsa_**

**_Jack,_**

**_If you're reading this you must know from Anna or any of our friends that my last flight was just that. My last. You've always been there for me since Kindergarten you are my closest friend. When we played on the Varsity Hockey Team in 8th grade I felt more of a pull towards you than ever before. I realized what it was freshman year when you gave me flowers after the musical, I realized that I love you. I wish that I could have been able to tell you face to face. I sometimes think of what our lives could've been like if I had told you in person, what our family would look like. I wonder what it would feel like to wake up every morning in your arms and playing with our children. I love you in a way that I can't put it all in words. _**

**_Forever yours,_**

**_Elsa._**

* * *

_July 2013, 12 years into the war._

Jack was scared. Sure he'd been in many firefights but he'd never been the lone survivor of a recon team. It had started as a simple mission, scout the area and if the enemy was there call in the air strike, and end the war."Where did it go wrong?" he asked himself."Damn it Smith," he said. His fellow Marine had taken the opportunity to call in the air strike and had died trying. Jack turned another corner and hid behind a wall he could hear the solder chasing him stop.

"Come out American Dog!" he yelled. Just then Jack heard the roar of jet engines, the enemy cursed and yelled. Jack took that time to come out of his hiding place and fired at the enemy, the man fell to the ground surrounded by his own blood. Jack smiled and then caughed, he looked down and noticed crimson seeping through his abdomen, he started wheezing and fell to his knees.

"Damn it,"he said. "I'm sorry Elsa, don't forget me," he whispered and fell on his back. He looked up and the last thing he saw was one of the jets with flames coming out of it crash on the outskirts of the small town, then everything went black.

* * *

Elsa smiled, this last air strike would end the war. She'd be able to go home and see Anna again, see Jack and tell him how she feels about him."Alright guys we're approaching the drop zone now, form up tight and be ready to drop the enemies new best friend," she said into her radio.

"Yes Lieutenant," one of the pilots said."Let's finally show these fuckers who's boss," he said.

"Easy now Hiccup don't get to excited," another said.

"Aw you do care Astrid," Hiccup said.

"Oh will you to lollygags cut it out," the last pilot said."You two are worse than me own mum and dad," she finished.

"Berk, Scorn, Dunbroch focus," Elsa said.

"Yes Lieutenant," they all said together.

"So Elsa, what do ya plan ta do when you get home?" Dunbroch asked.

"Catch up with my sister and hopefully tell the guy I like that I love him," she responded. "How 'bout you Merida?" she asked.

"Maybe go back to Scotland and catch up with my family, It's been 10 years since I've seen my wee devil brothers," the young Scotty replied.

"I just hope my dad will finally recognize me and be proud of me," Hiccup said.

"Oh Hiccup, he's already proud of you," Astrid said. They all chatted for five minuets until Elsa spoke up.

"Alright squad form up and drop the presents," she told them. They all complied to her orders and they dropped their load, they all cheered until Elsa heard warnings in her cockpit."What the?" she said. Flames burst on the right side of her cockpit coating her arm in fire.**"OW!DAMN!" **she yelled. She could feel the searing pain and knew that her plane was going down, she could faintly hear her squad yelling at her, the last thing she saw was the sand of the desert and everything went black.

* * *

**Alright that was just the first part of this chapter, don't be surprised if this gets put into a multi-chapter Jelsa fic ;-) I am sooooooooo hyped up on Monster and caffine right now. As I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter I am on spring break and I'm spending it with my dad so I have the computer and I hope to update at least once a day. In the second part of this chapter Elsa and Jack return home and recover from their injuries, and find out they suffer from PTSD. How will they react to seeing each other after 12 years at war? How will Anna react to Elsa's injuries. Also when I put Elsa's name as Elizabeth, Elsa is sort of a nickname for Elizabeth so just to clarify, and for those who haven't watched ROTG Jacks real name is Jackson Overland Frost. Until next time- FrozenSWLoKfan01 ;-)**


	2. Road to Recovery

**I'm back;-P. So I didn't get to sleep until about 7AM and didn't wake up till like 3PM so I might be up late again tonight watching Netflix, ROTG, Frozen, Brave and writing Fanfiction. So last chapter was all about war experiences and this chapter is about transitioning out of war and starting to deal with PTSD. I have also made these two chapters into a new story that will have more chapters so I will jump from this one to Life in Arendelle and to Solders Heart.**

* * *

_**PTSD(POST TRAUMATIC STRESS DISORDER):**_

**_Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) is a mental health condition that's triggered by a terrifying event. Symptoms may include flashbacks, nightmares and severe anxiety, as well as uncontrollable thoughts about the event._**

**_Many people who go through traumatic events have difficulty adjusting and coping for a while. But with time and taking care of yourself, such traumatic reactions usually get better. In some cases, though, the symptoms can get worse or last for months or even years. Sometimes they may completely shake up your life. In a case such as this, you may have post-traumatic stress disorder._**

**_Getting treatment as soon as possible after post-traumatic stress disorder symptoms develop may prevent long-term post-traumatic stress disorder._**

* * *

_Road to Recovery_

_August 25th 2013: Arendelle, New York_

It was just a normal day for Anna Winters-Bjorgman as she went to and from work. She got home to see her husband standing at the counter reading the mail, he looked at her when she came through the door. Anna noticed he had a solemn expression on his face instead of hid usual childish grin."Kristoff?" she asked."What's wrong?"

"You got a letter today," he said."From the Air Force," he added. Anna's face lit up.

"Elsa wrote?" she asked excitedly.

"Not exactly," Kristoff answered. Anna's face fell and she slowly made her way over to the counter where Kristoff handed her the letter. She opened it with shaky hands and sat down at the kitchen table.

**To the family of Second Lieutenant Elizabeth Anderson Winters,**

**We regret to inform you of an accident that occured during the last mission that the First Airborne Division went on. Lieutenant Winters plane had suffered colladeral damage and crashed outside the small village that the enemy HQ was located, her squad was bringing an air strike to the 2nd company infantrymen of the United States Marine Corps. There was only one survivor of the company who was injured at the scene, Lieutenant Winters was one of two injured of the mission. She is currently being cared for at the Baghdad air base awaiting a transport back to the United States, she will be at DC Memorial Hospital in Washington, DC on the 3rd of September 2013. When she recovers she will be given full honors, as well as the distinguished service medal, and be regarded as a war hero who ended the war. We are truly sorry for what has happened and hope that her recovery is well taken care of.**

**Sincerely,**

**Department of Veterans Affairs**

Anna dropped the letter on the table and stared at the black words, she didn't even notice when Kristoff came over.

"Are you okay, is she coming home?" he asked. Anna looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes.

"She's coming home," she said. Kristoff smiled a little but knew something else was wrong.

"There's more of a reason she's coming home isn't there," he said. She nodded and her shoulders slumped.

"She was injured, she'll be in DC on the 3rd," she said. Kristoff pulled her into a hug as she sobbed."They said that when she recovers she'll be given full honors and be regarded as one of the heroes of the war," she added.

"Hey that's a plus right?" he asked.

"Well, I guess, but she'll be in bad shape," Anna said."She probably won't wanna see anyone," she added."Not even me," she finished just above a whisper.

"Oh, Anna don't say that, even if she doesn't want to see you, you still have to be there," Kristoff said.

"Why?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Because she needs you now more than ever," he said."She needs your help fitting in again, just like when we were in high school," he told her.

"But that was different, she was a scared, anti-social girl and it was easy to turn it around," Anna said. She stood up and started pacing."Now she's a returning soldier trying to fit back into society, it was hard enough to get her to fit in at school and now! I can't even think of where to start with her..." Kristoff laughed and watched his wife ramble on and on about how hard it would be to help her sister.

"Hey don't worry about it I know you can do it," he stopped her. Anna stopped moving and stared at him for a minute.

"I can?" she asked not believing him.

"Yes, you know why?" he asked.

"Why?"

"'Cause you never give up on Elsa," he told her. Anna smiled and hugged Kristoff.

"You're right Kristoff, I don't give up on Elsa and I can definately do this," she said.

"So she'll be in DC on September 3 rd?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she answered.

"That's quite the early birthday present then huh," he stated. Anna jerked her head up, and remembered what he was talking about. Her and Elsa were nine months and one week apart, which means that her sister would be here only four months before her birthday, and six months after her own.

"This is going to be hard," she said to herself.

* * *

Jack woke up to white all around him, he tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He let out a little cry of pain and fell back on the bed, wait bed? He was confused at where he was. He wanted to know where his company was, then it hit him. The gunfire, explosions, bodies and blood, but the sight he saw that scared him the most was the jet coming down over him. He heard a person come and talk to someone next to him and payed no attention to the voices, but turned when he heard a cry of pain. Who he saw the voice belonged to made his heart stop."Elsa," he whispered. When the nurse was done and left Elsa had her head turned away from him and he noticed little whimpers coming from her."Elsa?" he asked. She must not have heard him so he tried something that could get her attention."Poor Elphaba, why are you so sad? Do you miss Glinda?" he asked. Elsa's whimpers stopped and she very slowly turned her head, her eyes widened when she noticed who was talking to her.

"Jack?" she asked. He nodded and smiled.

"The one and only," he said. He felt horrible because of how she looked, she was still in her combat gear and she had blood on her face and hands. He wondered whose blood it was but then noticed her right sleeve was missing and put two and two together. The blood was hers, her blood. Elsa's blood."No," he whispered."You couldn't have been the jet that went down over me," he said. He noticed that was maybe the wrong thing to say because Elsa turned her head again."Hey I'm sorry I-I just didn't want to ever see you like this," he apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, it was just colladeral damage, from me and my squad if anyone's at fault it's me, I was flying to low and should have been higher up," she said. A doctor came in and interrupted them to clean and dress Elsa's wounds, Jack couldn't bear hearing her cry so he forced himself off the bed, ignoring to doctors yelling, he went over and took Elsa's left hand and had her look into his eyes.

"Elsa look here, squeeze my hand and focus on me and only me," he said. Elsa, through her tears, nodded and stared at him. When the doctor was done Elsa was exaughsted, Jack went to go back to his bed but something tugged him back.

"Don't go, please," Elsa said."Don't leave me," she added. Jack noticed new tears forming in her eyes, so he nodded and layed down beside her.

"I will never leave you Elsa, I'll always be right here," he said. Elsa sighed and leaned into him careful not to hurt him more than he already was. That night Jack felt that his luck was coming back, but there's a funny thing about luck. It comes and goes at random times.

* * *

The next eight days Anna could hardly sleep. She'd go to bed but wouldn't get any sleep and would often fall asleep watching TV with Kristoff after she got home from work, now here she was waiting at DC Memorial Hospital for her sister to be cleared to come home. Kristoff was sitting by her holding her hand, she kept glancing at the clock every once in a while."Hey, calm down," he told her.

"Okay," she said.

"It'll be okay, trust me," he said. He squeezed her hand gently and she looked up at him, he offered her a small smile which she gladly returned.

"Anna? Kristoff?" they heard someone say. They looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Aster?" they asked. He nodded and sat down by them.

"So what brings you here?" Anna asked.

"I'm here for Jack," he answered.

"Jack? Is he okay?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, well physically at least," Aster said."He might be messed up mentally," he added.

"Why?" Anna asked. Aster took a deep breath and looked at them with sad eyes.

"He watched his whole company get killed," he explained."He watched them die one by one and he was the only one to make it out alive, and he did it by doing the one thing that he's always done," he said. He had to looked down to compose himself, then looked back up."Do you know what that does to someones mind? Let alone a 21 year old kid" he asked. Anna gave him a hug.

"It has to be hard, but you know what?" she asked him.

"What?" Aster replied.

"You have to stay strong for him, be there for him when he's scared," she told him. Aster smiled a little and nodded.

"Aster?" they heard someone ask. They all turned to see a soldier in a wheelchair coming towards them, he had white hair and blue eyes. It was Jack. Aster jumped out of his seat to give his cousin a slight hug, Anna noticed something in Jacks eyes that wasn't there when he left three years ago. Fear.

"It's so good to see you Jacky boy," his cousin said."I missed you," he told him.

"I missed you too," Jack said returning the hug. He looked to Anna and Kristoff and smiled softly at them."Hey guys, long time no see," he said.

"Three years," Kristoff answered. They all chatted for a while until Aster and Jack left, Anna and Kristoff were talking when a voice came to their ears. A voice Anna had longed to hear for three years.

"Anna?" it said. Anna turned her head slowly to see her sister standing there.

"Elsa?" she whispered. Elsa smiled slightly and Anna ran to her and wrapped her arms around her, she heard Elsa give a grunt and felt her right arm flinch from her touch."Sorry! I don't know exactly where you're injured," she apologized and pulled away.

"It's okay," her sister said."I was burned on my right arm," she said lifting her sleeve to reveal the bandages. Anna gasped and looked at the white fabric running up the blondes arm.

"Oh Elsa," Anna said.

"I'm fine Anna, I just wanna go home," she said. Anna agreed with her and they made their way to the car, Kristoff was generous enough to carry Elsa's bag. The ride home Anna tried her best to strike a conversation with her sister but it didn't work, Elsa just sat in the back seat and stare out the window.

"Kristoff," she whispered. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye."I'm worried about her," she said.

"Don't worry Anna," he said."Just give her time, she'll come around," he told her.

"Yeah, but how long will that take?" she asked. He thought for a moment trying to come up with something to say but shrugged, he looked in the rear view mirror at his sister-in-law and sighed.

"Yeah when will that be?" he asked himself.

* * *

When Elsa walked into the house she had grown up in she thought it hardly changed, everything was nearly the same as it was when she left three years ago. Anna led her down the hall and to the familiar door she had gone in and out of for 18 years, she ran her hand over the painted letters that spelled out her name. She laughed a little remembering the day her father had painted them on there."A snow queen always should have the most elegant things don't you think Elsa?" he asked as he finished painting the elegant blue letters. She can remember it like it was yesterday when she first looked at that paint. **ELIZABETH**. She remembered trying to write out her name on paper sitting in front of that door.

"We left it just the way you did when you left," Anna said snapping her out of the memory. Anna opened the door and Elsa looked in, and saw Anna told the truth. Her bed was still made like it was that morning she had flew out to San Antonio to start Basic Training. Her dresser was the same as she had left it, even the chest at the foot of her bed hadn't been opened.

"You didn't have to do that Anna," she told her sister.

"No I had to, I'll let you unpack and rest a little, dinners in an hour if you want to join me and Kristoff," Anna said. Elsa nodded a little and watched her sister leave, she went over to her nightstand and stared at the pictures. One was of the varsity hockey team when they had won state her sophmore year of high school, the next was of her, Jack, Anna, and Kristoff senior year just before graduation. The final one was of her parents, she stared at it for a long time and thought about how she had let her father down by being so stupid. Elsa noticed she must have been sitting there for hours because she heard a knock on the door."Elsa?" Anna asked."I brought you dinner, I'll leave it outside your door," she said. Anna walked away and turned the corner, she smiled when she heard her sisters door click open and then close again. Maybe she could get her sister back to normal.

* * *

_She was falling, fast toward the ground. She didn't have a parachute and wasn't able to stop, she was surprised when she didn't die when she hit the ground. She let out a groan of pain as she pulled herself up. She looked around and noticed she was in the desert with no village in sight."Where am I?" she thought._

_"Elsa," she heard her name. The voice sounded so familiar, she turned in the direction of the voice. She gasped._

_"No, y-you're dead," she said._

_"Elsa you've forgotten me," the man said._

_"No papa, how could I," Elsa stated._

_"You've forgotten what you strive for and who you are and so, forgotten me," he said. Elsa felt her right arm burn and saw it morph into what it was now."You must move on and be who you are," her father said._

_"How?" she asked."How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be," she said._

_"Remember who you are, you are the Winter Soldier, a soldier with a Soldiers Heart who understands what they strive for," he said. He was slowly fading and everything was being replaced with familiar sounds._

_"Papa?" she asked. Elsa heard the familiar beeping of warnings and saw the fire burning her arm, but this time her whole squad was down, all of them were falling to the desert. She looked over and saw Anna, Jack and Kristoff laying in the sand surrounded by crimson. She started panicking, then everything went black._

Elsa woke up screaming and crying, she didn't even notice Anna come in."Elsa? Elsa calm down it was just a nightmare, you're home, you're safe," she had said. Elsa looked over to her in terror, Anna pulled her into a tight embrace that she returned. Anna rubbed soothing circles on her back as she cried, her eyelids soon began to get heavy and Anna moved her to lay back down. Anna went to move towards the door, but was stopped by a tug on her wrist.

"Anna, I'm scared, I don't want to be alone," Elsa said."Don't leave me," she pleaded. Anna looked down at her older sister and sat back down on the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere Elsa," she said."I won't leave you, I promise," she told her as she layed down. Anna held Elsa close as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_January 18th, 2014: Arendelle Armed Forces Office_

Jack was nervous to say the least, today he was getting discharged and earning all the honors he recieved in the war. As he was getting ready he heard a familiar laugh and turned his head to see Anna, when she moved he saw her. He saw Elsa. She looked different somehow, her normal personality was gone and it was replaced by someone else that he didn't know. She smiled until her sister was out of sight, then slumped in the chair that was nearby and bowed her head. Jack walked over and sat down by her."Do you always have it planned that you look down or in pain when you see me?" he asked her. She looked up at him, he noticed the shadows under her eyes."You okay?" he asked. Elsa looked down and shook her head.

"No," she said."I'm being regarded as a hero and yet I don't feel like one," she explained.

"Why?" he asked. Jack knew the answer, he was feeling the same way. Tired of the flinching every time he heard a pop, tired of the sleepless nights, tired of the nightmares. A hero never flinches when they hear a pop, and never has nightmares so bad that they attack their cousin when he comes to calm them down.

"I have nightmares, I hardly eat anything, and I can't even sit by the fire without reliving the crash," she said."Jack I don't know what to do anymore, I'm lost," she told him.

"Then let me help you, I understand what you're going through," Jack said. Elsa looked up at him."I have the same problem, nightmares, scared of loud noises," he said."My own living hell, I cant even go to a football game without freaking out," he told her.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to see me like this," she said.

"Nah, that's okay, I just get to see the you nobody understands," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're a scared, fragile, flower," he said."But I know that if given the chance you could bloom and be the most beautiful and strong flower in the garden," he told her.

"How would I get the chance?" she asked."Who would give it to me?"

"I would,' he said. Elsa looked at him."If you let me, starting today I could help you," he told her.

"What could you possibly know about me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"We could help each other fit in again, we could help each other stop the nightmares, together," Jack explained. Elsa stared at him for a minute and moved a little closer to him, Jack tensed up when she gave him a light embrace.

"Thank you Jack," she said. Jack smiled and returned the embrace, he felt just like he had back in August. Lucky.

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter, I got really emotional writing this and it took me all night to write this. I'm running on like two hours of sleep right now so yeah. I'm sooooooooooooo excited right now I get to go see Divergent tonight XD.-FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	3. Transitioning is Tuff

**I'm back! Well I've been trying to take a nap so I'd have more than just two hours of sleep, but I'm not much of a napper I guess. I really hope I don't fall asleep at Divergent, I really wanna see it. In this chapter Jack starts helping Elsa with transitioning back into normal life, but sometimes there are relapses and Elsa is just one of those people who can't leave the past behind her.**

* * *

_Transitioning is Tuff_

It had been three weeks since Elsa and Jack were named war heroes. They've been helping each other out little by little, but today they weren't doing too good."What is up with you today?!" Jack yelled. Elsa turned to him and yelled back,

"What's up with me today? How 'bout what's up with you?!"

"Wh-what did I do Elsa?" he asked. Elsa shot him an icy glare.

"You know damn well what you did Jackson," she said.

"No I don't _Elisabeth_!" he exclaimed."What the fuck did I do?" he asked.

"You pulled me over to the street performer who was, at the time, doing tricks with fire," she stated. Jack gasped in shock, Elsa grabbed her right sleeve."I-if you'll excuse me I'm going home," she said. Jack felt so stupid.

"Elsa," he called."Elsa, I'm sorry I was being stupid," he said. She turned around.

"Yeah you were, you were pretty damn retarded Frost," she said. He watched as she walked farther and farther down the street.

"Elsa, give me another chance," he said. She just kept walking, wanting so bad to give into his pleas but couldn't. He had to face the concequences of his actions this time, Elsa had to stop babying him."Elisabeth please, don't walk away from me," he said. He watched as Elsa disappeared down the block."Damn it," he said to himself."I'm sooooo retarded," he finished. He walked home and saw his cousin in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"Hey Jack how was your day?" Aster asked him.

"Not too good," he replied honestly. Aster looked at him.

"What happened this time?" he asked.

"I made a stupid mistake, there was a street performer playing with fire and I dragged her over to him, he then turned to the crowd and shot the fire like a dragon," Jack explained. Aster laughed."Whats so funny?" he asked his cousin.

"Jack what were you thinking today when you saw this?" he asked. Jack just stared at him."You weren't mate, It's only been what, almost three months since you started this back in December, and you thought she'd get over her fears of fire by now? These things take time Frost you hafta realize that," Aster told him.

"There was a point behind it, it wasn't even my idea," Jack blurted.

"Then who's was it mate?" he asked.

"Anna's," Jack stated. Aster looked at him confused."Elsa's birthday is the 3rd of March, and Anna wants to have a cake for her and do things traditionally," he explained.

"That means candles on the cake," Aster said. Jack nodded and looked up with teary eyes.

"I don't want her to be mad at me, I love her and I don't know if she feels the same way,"he said."I don't even know how to tell her that I do," he admitted. Aster laughed a little and went back to the stove.

"Well, you might get your chance tonight mate," he said. Jack looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked. Aster turned to him with a look on his face.

"Go upstairs, put nice clothes on because Anna and I planned a dinner," he told his cousin. Jack was about to protest when Aster cut him off."Anna's dragging her here, there's no way she can refuse," he explained. Jack looked at him for a minute before going up the stairs to his room, he called Flynn when he closed the door and explained everything.

"And what's worse is now she's coming over for dinner, and more than likely she'll be sitting by me," he told his high school buddy.

"Dude, something is seriously wrong with your cousin and her sister," Flynn said."And that's coming from an orphan who used to steal," he added. Jack laughed a little remembering the few times Flynn had dragged him into trouble, his smile vanished when he also remembered that Elsa was there every time to bail him out of said trouble.

"Y'know sometimes I wonder what would have happened to you if you never met Rapunzel," he said.

"If I had never met Punzie, I would probably be a wanted thief," his friend answered. They both laughed and Jack was completely oblivious to the person standing in the doorway, that is until Rapunzel came up behind Flynn and noticed.

"Elsa?" she asked. Flynn and Jack went silent as Jack turned around to face his childhood friend."My gosh, you look good, it's been way to long," Punzie said. Elsa came forward to stand next to Jack and smiled at the woman on the screen.

"I know Punzie, I've missed you too," she said. They talked for a little bit until Flynn and Punzie had to leave. Jack turned to Elsa and was about to say something but she cut him off."You don't need to apologize, Anna told me everything," she told him.

"So you know that I never wanted to do that right?" he asked. She nodded.

"I forgive you and came to tell you that dinners ready," she told him. He smiled and followed her down the stairs where everyone was waiting for them. Dinner came and went without incident and Elsa had told Anna that she'd stay for a while and said she'd walk home, Anna reluctantly agreed and a short while after Aster was called to work on something urgent. Jack and Elsa sat around the T.V. for a few hours, until Elsa looked at the time on the clock."I should probably get home before Anna sends Kristoff," she said. Jack nodded and helped her stand up, the sleeves on her sweater came up revealing her upper arms and small red marks. Jack quickly grabbed her arms and pulled the sleeves up, his eye's shot up in horror.

"Elsa, what are they?" he asked. Elsa looked around nervously before sighing.

"I didn't want anyone to know," she said.

"But why?" he asked.

"I thought by doing this all the pain would go away!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Do you know what happens to people if no one ever finds out?" he asked."Elisabeth, you can't keep doing this, what would Anna do if she knew? You can't do that to her again, don't shut her out," he told her.

"What else am I supposed to do Jack? That's all I know how to do when it comes to her," she yelled. Elsa crumpled to the ground crying, Jack sat down and wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder."I'm scared Jack, I'm scared of the nightmares and memories, I always hear the screams in broad daylight, I'm afraid of fire and flying now, I just don't know what to do," she sobbed. Jack squeezed her a little tighter and had her look up at him.

"I'm scared to Elsa," he said.

"Y-you are?" she asked sniffling. Jack nodded.

"I'm scared of every loud noise I hear, I can't watch horror or war movies anymore because of the screams, and I'm tormented every night with the nightmares of what everyone would have done if I had died," he said. Elsa looked up at him with tears in her eyes."And worst of all I thought about what the girl I loved would've done if I had died," he added and looked down at her. Elsa wiped her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Wh-who's the girl you love?" she asked. He smiled and thought for a minute.

"Well, she's closer than you think," he said. Elsa looked confused, but was surprised when she felt warmth on her lips. She realized that Jack had kissed her, she couldn't help but kiss him back.

"You know I remember this is how we met," she said when they finally pulled apart.

"Really? I thought you had hit me and I fell off the swing afterwards," he said chuckling. Elsa laughed a little bit and looked into his eyes.

"So you love me?" she asked. Jack laughed.

"I've loved you since 8th grade but was always too shy to tell you, you are my best friend after all," he said. She smiled and looked down at her arms.

"I'm so sorry, I just kept thinking of the past and thought it would take the pain away," she said."I'm such a fool," she whispered. Jack tilted her chin up to face him with his fingers.

"You don't have to apologize, but I want you to promise me that you won't do this again," he said. Elsa noticed he was pleading with her through his eyes. _"__Same old Jack,"_ she thought._"Always trying to be strong for my sake."_

"I promise," she said, nodding her head. He smiled and hugged her."Jack?" she asked.

"Huh?" he said.

"Does this mean we're toghether? Like couples?" she asked. He pulled away and nodded.

"I guess this does Elsie," he said with a smile. Elsa laughed and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you," she said, hugging him. Jack smiled and squeezed her tight, everything felt right.

"I love you too," he said. Jack thought for the first time since their little deal, that he could help her move on and forget the past.

* * *

**Hey guy's sorry this took so long I've just been so busy with school and things with our musical that I didn't have time to update for a while. I might be posting a one shot of how Jack and Elsa met on the playground in Kindergarten and how they became friends, to when they first realized they liked each other and a little other things to make you guys more interested with the story.-FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	4. Relationship Up's and Down's

**Hello my peoplz I'm back just like I said I would. I am kinda bummed out not only because of the funeral I attended Friday, but I missed my Friday scene in Theater and missed play rehearsal. My friend told me they had to improv a lot in our scene but they pulled it off. No doubt to her creative mind that helped me get the plot down the day before so they had something to go off of.**

* * *

_Relationship Up's and Down's _

Jack and Elsa's relationship had grown in the past few months, grown beautifully. Early May they had moved into an apartment together so that Aster, Anna, and Kristoff didn't need to worry about them anymore. It also made Elsa feel a little better knowing that she wasn't a burden on her younger sister anymore. Jack had to laugh when they were unpacking things when he found out one of his girlfriends secrets."You like Disney?" he asked her. Elsa's face went red when she saw that he was looking in the box that had all of her movies and books.

"I-uh-you see, this isn't going anywhere is it?" she rambled. Jack smiled at her.

"Well this just means that I have something to hold against you in a fight now," he said. He didn't notice Elsa going towards one of his box, and opening it to find a childhood toy.

"Awww, it's so cute," she said holding up the stuffed bunny. Jack's face turned pure white.

"Don't touch that!" he yelled. Elsa laughed and held the little rabbit out of reach when he tried to grab it."Elisabeth, please," he said.

"What?" she asked inoccently.

"Give it back," he said."Or else."

"Or else what Jackson," she said. Jack thought for a moment before walking over to her box and taking out his phone.

"Give me Bunnymund or everyone will know of your Disney obsession," he stated.

"You wouldn't dare," she said. Jack just unlocked his phone and clicked on the camera icon._ "Two can play at that game Frost." _she thought. She reached into her own pocket and took out her own phone, Jack gasped.

"No!" he said. Elsa smiled and pointed her camera towards the bunny."Alright fine, on one condition," he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I ask you any question on any of the Disney movies," he told her.

"What happens if I get it right?" she asked him.

"I'll do anything you ask me to, but if you loose you have to do anything I ask you," he said. Elsa smiled and glanced at her phone and lowered both the bunny and the electronic device.

"Deal," she agreed. Jack smiled and pulled up Google on his phone and looked up interesting Disney facts, he smiled when he found one that he thought Elsa couldn't have known.

"What two princesses are the only ones to have siblings?" he asked. Jack thought he'd won until Elsa smirked at him.

"Ariel and Merida," she said.

"What are their siblings names?" he asked desperately.

"Ariel's sisters from oldest to youngest are Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, and Andrina. Merida's triplet brothers are named Harris, Hubert and Hamish," she said. Jack's jaw dropped as he looked at his girlfriend with wide eye's.

"How do you know all that?" he asked.

"I know a lot about Disney, now you lost a bet and I'm hungry," she said.

"What do you wanna eat?" he asked. Elsa thought for a minute and got a devious smile on her face.

"Let's stop by Anna and Kristoff's I'm sure they have something good," she said grabbing her shoes. Jack smiled.

"Do you always have to raid your sisters pantry?" he asked.

"Only when I win a bet," she yelled over her shoulder. Jack just laughed.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe this, he was sleeping on the couch once again in the last month."What did I do wrong this time?" he asked himself. He didn't even know what he did, never in the past year that he and Elsa had been dating did she ever make him sleep on the couch. But here he was. He thought it was strange that it was only the days where when he and Elsa woke up in the morning she always ran to the bathroom. His thoughts were interupted by a scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Elsa. He'd know that scream anywhere, he ran to their room to see her curled up into a ball sobbing into her pillow. He crossed the room and embraced her.

"Hey it's okay, you're fine," he said softly into her ear. She clung onto him as she sobbed into his chest, still reeling from the nightmare. When her sobs turned into hiccups he pulled out of the embrace to wipe away the tears on her cheeks."Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"It w-was my p-parents again," she said. Jack sighed and pulled her back into his arms, she'd randomly have a nightmare where she'd relive her parents murder. She'd been the only witness to the crime because she was at home when it happened. _Anna had gone to Rapunzel's house to spend the night because it was Friday, Jack and Elsa were planning on going to the hockey rink the next day and were talking over the phone when she'd heard voices coming from her fathers office."Hang on I'll call you back," she'd told him. She'd peeked through the crack in the double doors to find her parents talking to a couple of men._

_"Now Lavin, Nora, you both know that you've gotten in our way too many times before," one man had said._

_"Why come to us now when you and your gang know that we've both retired?" Lavin had asked."We have been ever since Elsa and Anna came along," he'd said. The two men laughed._

_"You really thing that Fredriek would forget about the things you did to him?" the other man asked._

_"It's in the past, please just leave me and my family alone," Lavin had said. The two men pulled out guns._

_"I'm afraid that Fredriek doesn't move on with the past, especially if you betrayed him and his trust," the first man said. Elsa had watched him pull the trigger and her father crumple to the floor._

_"Lavin!" her mother had yelled. She fell to her knees and hugged her father close."You monster," she'd said._

_"Don't worry Nora, you'll be joining him soon," the second man said. Before Elsa's mother had time to react he'd pulled the trigger, Elsa had to put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She'd ran fast and sighlently to her room and hid in her closet. She didn't know how long she was in there but the next thing she remembered was being coaxed out of her hiding place by a police officer and escorted out of the house. Anna was waiting outside and ran to Elsa as she saw her, she found out from Merida who's parents had heard the shots and called 911. They both collapsed on the ground when they saw the streachers rolled out and into the back of the ambulance. Elsa had given her statement and testifyed in court against Fredriek and his gang when they were finally caught, their parents funeral was a week later._

Jack hated that night for years, all because it led to Elsa joining the Air Force and giving her more nightmares since."Hey it's alright you know they're not gone forever, they live in here," he said, putting his hand to her heart. Elsa laughed a little but then looked down in guilt.

"Jack," she said."I haven't been completely honest with you the past month," she told him.

"How?" he asked. He looked at her like she was joking.

"When you've asked me in the mornings if I was alright after I'd thrown up I'd said yes," she said.

"But," Jack said, knowing there was more.

"But I haven't been alright," she said.

"Why? What's wrong Elsa?" he asked with worry. He looked into her eyes and saw how nervous she was, and that worried him. Elsa was never nervous, she wasn't even scared around fire anymore. But why was she now?

"I'm pregnant Jack," she said. Jack's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. Elsa pregnant. Baby. Her baby. Then it hit him on who the father was. Him. Jackson Overland Frost was going to be a father. He was going to be a father to his own child. His and **_Elsa's_ **child. He looked back at Elsa and noticed she was searching his eyes for a response, and he had a good one. One second he was sitting there, the next he was on his feet twirling Elsa around and cheering.

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" he shouted. Elsa gave a little laugh as tears of joy came to her eyes. Jack set her down on her feet and kissed her with passion, he pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes."We're gonna be parents," he said. Elsa smiled and nodded, but soon frowned and looked down."What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jack, how are we going to afford to take care of a baby, that takes money and we can't get by with our monthly veterans checks," she said. Jack thought for a moment and looked back at her.

"Elsa don't worry about it, I'll get a good paying job," he said. He grabbed her chin and gently pulled her chin up so she was looking at him."I'm not gonna let you do this alone, you have to let me help you on this one, no flying solo," he said. Elsa looked at him for a minute and nodded.

"Okay, I'll let you in, after all you are the father and I won't be able to do anything without you," she said, giving him a weak smile. Jack laughed a little and kissed her once more.

"We'll make it through this, I'm sure Aster will help out and I know Anna and Kristoff will help out as much as they can even though they're expecting as well," he said. Elsa agreed and they lay down in each others arms, Elsa with her head on Jack's chest and his hand's resting on her stomach. They'd get through this. They've been through hell and back. How hard could one baby be?

* * *

**Well thank you to everyone who's been supporting this story. There is a tie in story that jumps all over the place with this one called Soldiers Heart:Past, Present, and Future. If anyone is confused on this chapter, the first half is when Jack and Elsa had been dating for two months and were moving in together and I always imagine couples unpacking and finding out little secrets about each other. The second half is about a year into their relationship and they had been to a party at the begining of the month and had a wild night. In turn their punishment was something unexpected. When I had mentioned Anna and Kristoff were expecting I mean that Anna is about four months pregnant when Elsa found out. Please let me know how you liked this chappy. **


	5. Worries

**Hey guy's I'm back. I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but I'm bringing it back up. I've been really busy with school especially this month. I had my school musical at the beginning of the month that was fantastic, I ran spotlight for the talent show recently, I had my last choir concert and my last ever orchestra concert and I auditioned for my high school imrov crew called Donkey Hotey's but didn't make it in. Although the drama teacher remembered me so that's good. I have only three days left and then hopefully updates will be faster. I'm also really excited for my last days of orchestra class because we get to watch the musical Wicked and I really hope it's with the original cast because who doesn't want to see Kristen Chenoweth as Glinda and Idina Menzel as Elphaba right? Anyway on with the chapter.**

* * *

_Worries_

Elsa couldn't sleep. She didn't know why, she'd gone to bed and layed down next to Jack, but couldn't fall asleep. She had to remember what was troubling her, but she hadn't had this problem in a while. The last time was the night before her and Jack got married and that was seven months ago. She was deep in thought and didn't notice Jack until he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, she jumped a little. "Hey relax, just me," he said."What are you doing up?" he asked. Elsa shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep for some reason," she answered. Jack looked at her with a questionable look."I'm fine, no dreams," she reassured him.

"Well, with you I can never tell," he said."Was he keeping you up?" It took Elsa a minute to figure out what he meant by that, but then glanced down at her swollen stomach and smiled slightly. She then realized what was keeping her up and sighed."What, what's wrong Elsa? Please tell me," he asked.

"I guess I'm just worried," she said."We only have a month left and I."

"You what? What are you worried about?" he asked her, taking her hands.

"I'm worried that I won't be a good mother," she said."I'm worried that with our history, something might happen just like what happened with my family," she added. Jack pulled her into a hug.

"Elsa, your parents were agents, we were just servicemen and the only reason we were discharged is because we were injured, nothing will happen and you'll make a great mother. I'm worried to though," he said. Elsa looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked. Jack nodded."What are you worried about?"

"I'm worried I'll turn into my father. I'm worried that I'll ignore my own child's wants and make them do what I want to," he answered. Elsa looked up at him and gently turned his head so he was looking at her.

"Jack, if I'm not going to be like my parents you sure as hell aren't going to be like your father. You are to good of a person to ignore anyone," she told him. "And you'll be a great father, now why are you up?" she asked. Jack looked down at her and smiled.

"I got assigned to the new movie, me and my crew," he said with a smile. Elsa's eyes brightened. When Jack had told her that he'd gotten a job at Disney she was estatic, and now he was working on animating his first movie with them.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded."Jack do you know what this means?"

"That we'll have enough money to spoil the kid rotten," he answered. Elsa smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Yes," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he answered. "Now, let's get up to bed okay?" he asked. Elsa yawned and shook her head in agreement.

* * *

**Alright I know short chapter, but I have to get home to my mom and step dad and step siblings but I will update more now that I will be out of school. So see you all very soon**


End file.
